Fear Garden
by SongfulSaria
Summary: based on the vocaloid song Fear Garden. Rated M for later chapter/safe measures
1. Fantasy

Fear Garden

I've always known I was…off. I doubt that's the appropriate word, but I'm going with it

"Rin! Would you wait up?" I hear Len yell from behind me

"If you'd hurry up, I wouldn't have to wait" I yell back

Len ran over to the side of me. He didn't say anything just panted. I found myself staring at his hands. If he wasn't in the band, I would be confused on why he paints his nails. I hadn't realized he was talking to me 'til he poked me.

"I will never understand why you stare at people's hands"

"I was just wondering where you got nail polish that exactly matches our hair color"

"Hot Topic" He smiled

"Of course" I rolled my eyes and smiled back

The entire day I found myself staring at my band mate's hands. Kaito's, Neru's, Haku's, Gakupo's, Luka's, and Miku's. For some particular reason I always favored Miku's hands pver my other band mate's. Later, when I was trying to go to sleep that night, a beautiful thought occurred to me. I just pictured myself in the backyard of my house, completely surrounds by hands. All sticking straight out of the ground. It sounds so beautiful.

"I'll make it beautiful" I said aloud to myself


	2. The Plan

Fear Garden

I actually haven't developed a plan. All I have is a fantasy. That I desperately want to make a reality. My mind began to wonder during my history class. I should start with Len. The question is how would I do it? Actually the bigger question is would I be able to kill my twin brother? For the rest of the class I pondered how I would do it. I imagined several different scenarios. I couldn't stop thinking about it all day. I tried to shove those thoughts to the back of my mind, especially when I was walking home with Len. He tried talking to me on the way there. I refused to respond to him, because of the simple fear I might spill all my plans.

Later that night, it seemed as though I was going mad. I was putting the dishes away. Once I was about to put a steak knife away, I found myself staring at my reflection in it. I don't remember the thought process that led to the events after that moment. I can tell you what happened.

After a minute of staring at my reflection I left the kitchen concealing the knife behind my back. Len was sitting on the couch, watching t.v. Without thinking, I took the knife and stabbed him right in the shoulder. He immediately grabbed his shoulder and faced me.

"AHHHH! What the hell did you do that for?!" He yelled he sounded pretty pissed off.

Once he looked into my eyes though, that anger quickly turned into fear. He jumped from the couch.

"Come on Rin, it's me. I'm your brother" He had both hands up in defense as he said this

It was if I didn't hear him. He got into a defensive position. I just ended up kneeing him in the groin. He quickly doubled over in pain. Once he did I pushed him to the ground. Before he could do anything to defend himself, I kicked him in the stomach and held down his other arm. I then quickly plunged the knife into his left shoulder. With that he let out a quick scream of pain.

"Rin…why are you doing this?"

I would have answered, but I really couldn't. I don't know what triggered this to happen. I never thought I would carry out this fantasy. Once I cut all the way around his arm, I then proceeded to pull it, until it popped out of its socket. The rest was basically history for Len.


	3. The next day

Fear Garden

I stuffed Len's body in the closet and stuck his arm in a flower pot. I walked alone to school the next day. I just told people that Len was with our dad. Whenever our dad came to visit he'd have one of us with hi for about two weeks. So I have to finish this garden in two weeks, I thought as my mind began to wander. Now who shall be next? Definitely not Gakupo or Kaito. They're way bigger than I am. Not Neru or Luka either they can kick my ass. Not Miku, I'm saving her for last. Then that just leaves Haku. Haku always seemed weak, weak physically, and well basically just a weak spirit. She always seemed depressed and lonely. She also doesn't have family, so she's the perfect choice. Question now is how shall I go about it?


	4. Poor Haku

Fear Garden

That day after school I followed Haku around. She went to work at the local café after school. Lucky for me some of our band mates came to hang out and bug Haku at work. She always whined and complained when we did that but, that's why we came. I always get asked why I did it. We were all good friends, I don't even fully understand why I did it. It was like satisfying a craving for chocolate, except the craving was actually a craving for murder. While I was there with my band mates I didn't really pay attention to the conversation, I was more focused on my plans for Haku.

Once everyone else left, I found a good place to hide out, I waited Haku to finish her shift, so I can get her alone. I knew that she came to work and left work through the back door of the café. Which connected to an alley, which I thought was just the perfect place for what was about to happen. When she ended her shift, I was standing right outside of the door. Once she saw me, she jumped and placed her hand over her heart.

"Oh geez! Rin you nearly made me lose my head!" I laughed, it seemed like an ironic choice of words to me. Since she was about to lose an arm.

"So is there something wrong? Why are you here?"

"Oh I just wanted to talk"

She didn't suspect anything. None of them did. That thought alone just makes me giggle.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

I grabbed her arm.

"Oh, you'll soon find out"

I threw her to the ground. She let out a slight yelp. Before she could get up, I sat on her stomach, I pinned her arms down, so she wouldn't hurt me. I looked directly into her eyes. I truly looked insane. She was talking to me. I didn't hear her, I was busy deciding how to proceed. Thank goodness she was so soft spoken, anyone else would have screamed. She kept trying to fight me off, unfortunately for her I knew how to apply enough force to keep her there. I finally decided how to do it. I tuned Haku back in and she kept asking me what I was doing and she kept asking me what I was doing and why I was doing it. I put my hands on the sides of her face. She became silent, frozen almost.

"Shhhhhhh" was all I said

Then swiftly I broke her neck. She immediately became limo. I thought a nice swift death would be good for Haku. I pulled out the knife I killed Len with and began to hack away at her shoulder. I kept cutting around it until I was able to pull it out of its socket.

Once I finally had her arm, I ran. I ran all the way home and into my backyard. I dug a small hole and stuck the arm in it. It was coming straight out of the ground and I thought it looked beautiful. I went into my bathroom to shower. I saw that I was just covered in blood. I thought it was a good look for me.


	5. Miku

Fear Garden

After Haku, I quickly killed off the rest of my band mates. I stole some drugs from the nurse's office, which I used on Gakupo. I loved the purple on his nails so much I took both of his arms. Kaito was easier to kill than I thought he would be. As he was going down the stairs of his apartment building, I grabbed his scarf from behind and proceeded to choke him. Once he began to go limp, I let go and he fell down the stairs. I later learned that the fall broke his neck. I didn't know at the time and stabbed him a couple of times in the chest, just to be safe. I also got Neru when she was going down the stairs of her apartment building. Although, she put up more of a fight than Kaito did. I didn't have the luxury of choking her with a scarf. I got her into a headlock, thinking I could choke her that way. She elbowed me in the stomach, which made me le her go. She turned to face me. I quickly punched her. I got her right in the nose and I used enough force that it made her fall down the stairs. The fall didn't kill her though. It took a lot to kill Neru. She started to crawl down the rest of the stairs. I rushed to her and flipped her over to face me. To my surprise she punched me in the face. She got me good too. I lost my grip on her again and started to crawl away. I forced myself to get over the shock, spit out some blood, and grabbed her ponytail. I pulled her towards me, grabbed her head, and repeatedly slammed it into the corner of the step. I kept bashing her head into the step until I felt her skull brake. I'm sure she was long dead before her skull finally broke, but I had so much adrenaline rushing through me I couldn't stop myself. Once I finally got her arm, I could barely run home.

I got such a thrill out of the struggle, I can't even describe it. An orgasm doesn't even begin to describe the excitement I felt. Although, the fight left me sore and a bit weakened. I needed all the strength I could muster for Luka. So reluctantly I forced myself to rest for two days. Luckily, I still had a week to kill both Luka and Miku.

Once the two days passed I was still sore. It drove me crazy just sitting around, knowing I was so close to finishing my garden. So as a precaution I snuck into Luka's room while she was sleeping. I grabbed the pillow that was sitting on the chair, gently place it on her face, and began to suffocate her. She immediately reacted. I was disappointed; she didn't put up much of a fight as I thought she would. She clawed at the pillow and she kicked. She didn't kick me since I was standing over her. She soon began to claw at my arms. I was more focused on killing her than on the pain. Truthfully, the clawing only made me apply more pressure. She soon stopped moving; I hesitantly removed the pillow from her face, and checked her pulse. She still had a strong pulse. I only knocked her out. I wasn't sure how long it would take to kill her by suffocation. So I took out my knife and started stabbing her chest. I got five deep wounds in her before I decided to take her arm.

My garden was nearly complete. All I needed was Miku now. Although, by that time the cops were onto me, I just knew they were. Despite that, I wanted to have as much fun with Miku as possible.

The next day at school, I caught Miku going up the stairs alone. I hit her over the head with a textbook, she immediately fell to the ground. I took her back to my house, I tied her to a chair, and I splashed water on her face to wake her up. She yelped and let out a slight groan, then she looked up at me.

"Rin? Where am I?"

"Oh, you're in my living room. I couldn't think of a better way to have fun with you than show you what I've been working on for the past week of so"

"What are you-"

That's when I think the smell hit her.

"Oh my God what is that?!"

"Oh that's just Len"

Her eyes widened. I laughed at her.

"Now I really can't wait to show you"

'Rin, what's going on? Why am I tied up?" She sounded frantic

I smiled at her, her fear tickled me. I dragged the chair she was tied to into my backyard. The entire time she was whining and pleading with me to let her go. I was tempted to hit her, but the thought of scaring her was so much more appealing.

"If I let you go now, you won't be able to see my beautiful garden" I said in a sweet tone

Her eyes were the size of dinner plates, she was mortified and I loved every minute of it.

Once in the backyard I placed her in the center, so she could see every inch of the garden. It was dark, so she couldn't see at first, but once I heard her sharply inhale, her fate was sealed.

"Rin! What have you done?!"

I found myself mindlessly repeating this. I couldn't believe that I was seeing my friends' arms sticking out of the ground like some sick flower garden. After repeating my question a certain number of times, Rin simply turned and punched me in the face. I was so shocked I immediately fell silent.

"If I don't answer you the first time, what makes you think I'll answer the next fifteen times?"

I just looked at her, and then her expression changed. She was smiling at me. It sent chills down my spine when she smiled at me.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?"

She then began to untie me; once I was free I just stood and looked at her.

"What you aren't going to run?" She almost sounded disappointed

It's not like I didn't want to run. Every fiber of my being was screaming at me to run, but the fact this all was really happening had me frozen in place. My best friend had murdered all of our friends and made a garden out of their body parts. I immediately doubled over and began to vomit. When I stopped to breathe I could hear Rin talking to me.

"Oh, does my garden really disgust you? I was hoping you'd like it, since your arm will be my prized possession"

As soon as I heard her say that I took off running. I kept pushing myself to run faster; it was like she was right on my tail, which she was. I felt her grab her hair and I knew that it was game over for me. She swiftly yanked my hair back and I fell to the ground. The fall knocked the wind out of me and I lay there gasping for air. She then sits on my stomach and pins my arms down.

"Funny this reminds me of how I killed Haku" She laughed at the memory as if it was a fond one

"I won't be as merciful to you as I was to Haku. Now what should we do first?"

That's when I noticed the knife in her hand. I know I should have fought or at least screamed but I was frozen. She then began toying with me. Slowly, she cut my legs, my stomach, my face…basically everywhere except my arms. All the while, she's telling me of how she killed our friends, every gory detail. When she finishes telling how she killed Luka, I knew my time was up.

"Well wasn't that fun?" She laughed

Her smile was so evil, I can't think of another way how to describe it.

"Your expressions were priceless" She whispered

Then she plunged the knife into my left shoulder. I let out the shrillest scream I could. She just put her hand over my mouth, I bit down on her hand as hard as I could, but she didn't even falter. So I lie there, taking the pain and biting down on her hand, just waiting for the blackness of death.


	6. Afterward

Fear Garden

When I took off Miku's arm, I was in a state of euphoria. I had finally done it, my garden was complete. I took the ribbon out of her hair, stuck her arm in a flower pot, and wrapped the ribbon around her arm.

It wasn't long until I was arrested. I confessed to killing everyone and I gave them every gory detail. I got such a thrill out of seeing the police officer's faces when I told them. I told them how killing them made me feel sheer excitement. How the fight between Neru and I was the most fun I've had in a long time. Even after ever sickening detail, still asked why I did it. I can't give some long complicated answer, about being abused as a child or anything of that sort. So with a dull express on my face, I looked the police officer in the eyes and said:

"Because, I wanted to"

End


End file.
